All for the Purple Rose: Jasmine
by Yumikire
Summary: Part 5 of 5 in my short story dedication in honor of Jasmine You on his anniversary.Versailles Philharmonic Quintet.


Part 5 of 5 in my short story dedication in honor of Jasmine You's anniversary.

Disclaimer: I do not own the band Versailles or any of it's members.

* * *

All for the Purple Rose:

_Jasmine You_

Jasmine watched from above as hundreds of his friends and family came to say their final goodbyes. It shocked Jasmine to know how many lives he had helped or influenced, he didn't think that people would take everything he did and said so closely. It made his heart light to see that he had made people's lives even a little bit better, just by being him.

Jasmine observed as Kamijo walk up to his casket, slowly and seemingly dazed. It hurt to see Kamijo so speechless, he was the lead singer of their band and he should never be without his voice. To Jasmine's ears Kamijo had a voice that would make anybody's bad day turn out good, and was so sweet that it would make even the angels jealous; of course now that Jasmine was here, he knew just how accurate that statement was. It hit Jasmine, staring at Kamijo's grief stricken face, that this event might possibly scar Kamijo enough to quit the band. He was so shocked by this that he almost missed the purple rose that Kamijo slipped underneath his hands. He really did love purple, but this didn't distract him for long.

"Kamijo," Jasmine said sternly at him. Jasmine knew Kamijo couldn't hear him, but he would be damned if he didn't try. "Kamijo if you quit this band and don't carry on, I might not speak to you ever again."

Jasmine knew it was a very lame thing to threaten, but it was the meanest thing he could think of. He just wasn't a mean person at heart. The truth was however that if Kamijo quit the band just because someone as unimportant as he died, he would never let Kamijo live it down, because if Kamijo quit the whole band would fall apart. After all, it was because of him that the band Versailles was even created. Suddenly, he heard Kamijo's voice whispering in his ear.

"Do you remember the thing we talked about last month? You can rest and sleep in peace because I'll grant our promise for sure."

"You... Good night..."

Jasmine felt relief course through his body. Kamijo was going to move on, and continue to make the band a success. Good, Jasmine hadn't busted his butt for all these years just to have it all go up in smoke when he disappeared.

The next person Jasmine saw to come give his goodbyes made his heart ache. Teru's eyes were full of tears, and his usual bright smiling face so full of wonder was now replaced with deep grief. To Jasmine, the look didn't suit Teru. The only look that should be on Teru's face was one of happiness; anything other than that just didn't look right. With Teru's face so full of grief he looked extremely young; Jasmine had already grown so used to Teru that he had forgotten how young he really was.

When Jasmine first met Teru he was surprised at how young he was, but when Jasmine heard him play guitar it was like he was years older than anyone else. Teru's sound was very energetic, and Jasmine had always enjoyed the freshness Teru had brought to the band. Teru was the reason why the fans would feel the uncontrollable urge to jump and run around like crazy during their concerts. His sound was like a never-ending source of energy. Teru also poured his heart and soul into every song he played. He was aware of just how young he was, and Teru wanted to prove to everyone who thought he would never make it as a guitarist wrong.

Jasmine was drawn in by Teru's determination as well as his innocent curiosity about the world. Before Jasmine knew it he had almost unconsciously started tutoring Teru about everything he knew. Jasmine had tried to teach Teru as much as he could about the world, so that one day if Teru had to he could make it on his own, but Jasmine hoped the day would never come. Jasmine also fervently hoped that even after years had passed Teru would still retain the youthful energy and unyielding curiosity.

Jasmine watched as Teru bowed deeply in what could only be an act of great appreciation and gratitude, then he heard Teru promise in a choked out voice.

"Jasmine, thank you so much for all the things you taught me, I swear I will keep doing my best and make you proud so I can face you with my head held high when we meet again!"

Jasmine smiled as he watched Teru walk over and sit down next to Kamijo. Though Jasmine doubted very much that Teru could do anything to make him unhappy, he would take the promise Teru made to heart. Jasmine knew that Teru was probably going to be the one to take his death the hardest, but he also knew that Teru would be the fastest one to bounce back, and once that happened everyone else would follow, Teru's personality gave them no choice.

Next came the closest of Jasmine's very few drinking friends. Yuki. Jasmine usually preferred to drink tea, but for some reason, whenever the drummer offered him a glass of wine, he could never tell him no. Jasmine felt like he could talk to Yuki about anything. Despite Yuki's looks, which made him appear closed off and unapproachable, Jasmine found he was anything but. He found himself constantly cracking jokes or telling funny stories whenever he was around Yuki. In return, Yuki opened up to him. Jasmine took this very seriously, because Yuki didn't strike Jasmine as one to confide in a lot of people. Jasmine felt extremely honored to be one of the few Yuki chose to share his mind with.

Jasmine watched with a smile as Yuki pulled out a bottle of his favorite wine from the folds of his clothes and set it in his casket. Then he heard Yuki gently whisper,

"Hang on to that for me until I see you again, and please, You, sleep peacefully, and please… Watch over us all."

With that, Yuki turned away and sat down next to Kamijo and Teru. In Jasmine's eyes, the drummer would be the one to help every one to carry on. Yuki would be the one to listen to any troubles or problems the band members would face, and know exactly what to do to make them feel better. Jasmine knew that after this funeral Yuki would probably take them all out for drinks. As long as Yuki was there, Jasmine knew the band would be able to overcome any hard times they would face. Yuki was one of the main reasons Jasmine knew he could rest in peace.

Finally came the form of a completely heartbroken Hizaki. It cut into Jasmine's soul deeply. Jasmine remembered the first time he had heard Hizaki play guitar on stage. He played with such speed and accuracy that he could put any other guitar player, excluding Teru, to shame. Watching him play such amazing, energetic, metallic chords made Jasmine want to grab his bass and jump on stage and play with him. When he had finally told this to Hizaki one night when they had locked themselves a hotel bathroom and gotten completely wasted Hizaki had laughed and said he had felt the same exact thing when he had seen Jasmine play on stage.

Jasmine knew that Hizaki cared about him very deeply. They shared a bond that most blood brothers would covet. Jasmine didn't know how they had become so close, maybe it was their deep love for music, or maybe because they understood what is was like to constantly be mistaken for women, since they always wore dresses on stage. Whatever the reason, Jasmine considered Hizaki to be his brother in all ways except by blood. That's why on the last day before he passed, he could bear to let Hizaki see him pale and sick in bed. Jasmine wanted Hizaki to remember him as the happy, loving person he was. In truth he felt bad for tricking Hizaki, but Jasmine didn't want his closest friends to watch him pass, even the mere thought was to painful for him to bear. So he had pretended to be well, and shooed Hizaki out the door once it got late with a smile and a wave.

Jasmine had known that Hizaki would take the news of his death hard. Jasmine knew what a delicate soul Hizaki had, and that it would take Hizaki a long time to recover from his death. However while he was alive Jasmine had made sure to pound in the seeds of perseverance and determination into Hizaki. He constantly told Hizaki that even when impossible obstacles stood in his way, he must learn to overcome them and move on. It may take some time, but Jasmine knew that Hizaki would continue to move forward with the band.

Jasmine smiled gently as he felt Hizaki's soft lips kiss his forehead and heard him whisper.

"From now on, please spread your wings and flutter about like a beautiful butterfly. Every now and then, please drink the nectar of roses, okay? I can't say goodbye, so I'll say thank you. See you later."

Jasmine watch as Hizaki went to sit down next to his fellow band mates. In Jasmine's eyes, this was the perfect group of performers, this was the band that was going to change the world, and he believed it with all his heart. Jasmine knew that even though the band was grieving for him now, they would carry on and continue the dream that they all shared. Jasmine felt his spirit start to get lighter and ever so slowly start to rise higher and higher. It looked like his time left to observe on earth was coming to an end. Jasmine however did not want to leave his friends without a word of comfort, so mustering up all the power he had in him, he sent them all a telepathic message.

"No matter how far apart we have been separated from one another, the sky continues on everywhere, so during heartbreaking times, emotionally painful times, sad times, and even happy times, I am always near you."

Jasmine watched as a mix of amazement and shock appeared on each one of their faces. Then he watch as they all glanced at each other, small smiles present on each of their faces. Then in a perfect unity that surprised Jasmine they looked up towards the sky and shouted together.

"**JASMINE, AS MEMBERS OF THE BAND VERSAILLES WE SWEAR TO YOU THAT WE WILL CONTINUE ON AND NEVER STOP UNTIL WE HAVE COVERED THE WORLD IN ROSES!"**

Smiling as largely as his face would allow, he waved goodbye to his closest companions. Then he looked up to see the most beautiful vast blue sky he had ever seen, combined with the beautiful sight of perfect and unblemished roses.

* * *

A/N: Some lines and ideas were taken from the band members original Jasmine You Memorial Messages.


End file.
